Episode 9468 (29th May 2018)
Plot Arriving at the factory for the fashion shoot, Rosie hears that another model, Olivia Radfield, brought a holdall into the country for Antoine and suspects she'd been used as a drug mule. Shona accompanies David to the police station as he reports Josh for sexual assault. Gary tells Sarah he plans to make Phelan suffer then call the police. He's shocked to learn that his son has been born. David gives PC Tyms his account of the assault, saying that he was drugged with GHB and knew what had happened as soon as he woke up the next morning. When asked to clarify, he says that Josh raped him, tearing up as he says the words. Josh tells Alya that Shona hates him because he and David had a one-night stand. Alya is taken in, remembering how she once thought Rana was straight. Gary and Sarah visit Nicola and Gary holds Zack for the first time. Toyah panics when Peter lets Johnny hold Susie and snatches her back. David has to admit that he didn't keep any evidence and stayed silent about the rape until recently. He tells the police he isn't Josh's first victim but doesn't name him, respecting Dec Lonsdale's wishes. He declares on camera that he didn't consent to sex. Gemma hears Antoine arranging a pick-up at the factory tomorrow. Phelan comes to while Gary and Sarah are out. David decides to follow up his confession by getting STI tested. Shona is proud of him. Robert, Ali, Ryan and Daniel get dressed up for the wedding. Jenny gives Michelle Aidan's St. Christopher as her something borrowed. Steve hears Michelle worrying about the timing of the wedding and gets the impression that it's Robert she's having doubts about. Thinking he's doing her a good turn, he tells Michelle about the steroids and Robert's heart attack only to find that she already knows. The police arrest Josh. Jack flies his toy helicopter into the yard and goes inside to retrieve it, coming across Phelan as he does so. Michelle thinks Steve is jealous of Robert. He tells her he still cares and worries about her and moves in for a kiss. Michelle pushes him away but is unaware that Robert saw what happened. Phelan tries to get Jack to cut him loose by saying he's playing a game. However, Jack knows all about him and refuses. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Antoine Reese - Jay Rincon *Adele McHoughton - Amy De Bhrún *Jonty Dunmore - Barry Aird *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Gary Windass Construction - Yard and storeroom *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and interview room *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit *Josh Tucker's flat - Exterior Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *The desk sergeant at Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David reports Josh to the police; Steve’s intervention threatens to ruin Michelle's big day; and Phelan eyes a means of escape from Gary's clutches. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,672,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns